golden eyes
by Scarlet Lupin
Summary: Bella lives as normal a life as she can when your a shape shifter that is until she goes to live with her adoptive dad Charlie and moves to his home town of forks Washington. what will she do when she meets people who will open her eyes and allow her to see she isn't as weird as she thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

stepping out of the airport I took a deep lungful of the afternoon air trying to erase some of the thousands of scents from in the airport. spotting my dad I made my way over to him, grinning I waved and he finally saw me. I saw his eyes widen in surprise which I wasn't shocked over. I had changed a lot over the years even more so recently.

"hey dad, it's great to see you, I've missed you soooo much!" I said when I got to him

smiling he said "I've missed you too kido" grabbing my bags he lifted them and then staggered slightly under their weight "jeez kid what have you got in here"

smirking I said "the kitchen sink" he laughed slightly and ended up wheezing slightly as he helped me load them in to the cruiser, did I mention my dad is chief of police in forks. the ride home was quiet, but not the awkward type of quiet this was a peaceful kind of quiet where neither person felt the need to fill the time with idle chit chat, I probably picked up this trait from when I was growing up as I spend a large portion of my childhood in forks with Charlie.

when we got to the house, I smiled it was exactly as I remembered it peeling paint and all. getting out of the car I fetched my bags from the back Charlie offered to help but I told him I was fine. stepping into the house I smiled as fond memories bombarded me, ascending the stairs with inhuman grace I glided down the hall way until I reached my room. pushing open the door I admired the room that met my gaze, it had light grey walls except one which was a soft lavender colour, I had pale purple sheets on my bed and matching curtains the rest of my furniture including the floor was dark oak, there was even a plush lavender rug on the floor near the bed.

wheeling my bags closer to the wardrobe I laid the cases down and then turned dumping my rucksack on the bed. opening the first case I started unpacking every time I came across something non clothing I placed it on my bed 20 minutes later both cases were empty, flipping the cases closed I kicked them under my bed so they were out of the way. turning to the bed I started sorting my stuff once my books, CD's, jewellery, accessories and my beloved laptop were put away I quickly upended my rucksack onto the bed, fishing out my jacket I hung it up and returned to my bed next I took the water I had purchased on the plane, and the sweets and gum I had bought to help pass the time while on the plane, and put them on the bed side table. removing my sketchpad and pencil from the pile of stuff I placed them on my desk next to my laptop then I freed my iPod and head phones and placed them on top of my laptop then I fished out my current book 'a midnight tale' which was a sci-fy about a shape shifter, next I removed my passport and the flight paperwork and put them in the top draw of my desk and finally I reached my phone, purse and keys, which I placed on the bedside table.

grabbing a sweet on my way out the room I chewed it absentmindedly as I descended the stairs and headed into the kitchen, checking the time I found it was nearly 5 pm smiling decided to make a start on dinner. perusing the contents of the fridge I found there was not a whole lot of anything edible except a covered dish of what appeared to be casserole or stew maybe, digging the dish out of the fridge I lifted the cover and sniffed the food, yep definitely a chicken casserole, smiling I emptied the contents into a pan and put it on the stove. puttering around the kitchen I buttered bread and made a salad, and layer the table.

checking the casserole I found it piping hot, dishing the food up I turned to call Charlie to the table but found him already in the door way smiling sheepishly he said "I could smell the food"

laughing I said "no worries, dig in" and with that we sat down at the table and we both descended into silence as we were busy concentrating on putting food in to our mouths. About 10 minutes later I heard the fait sound of tires on the driveway glancing at the door I waited for whoever it was to make themselves known, I listened to the sound of someone exiting the car followed by some shuffling and scraping noises and then the footsteps resumed in the direction of the front door, but now I could hear wheels as well, a pushchair maybe?

There were several loud hollow sounding thuds, hoping up I said "I'll get it" Charlie just grunted and kept eating, shaking my head I made my way over to the door pausing just before opening the door I sniffed lightly several times the scent that came through the door was pleasant, that of oil, metal, the woods and some kind of musky smell, there was also another scent but not as strong. Opening the door a crack I peered through the gap and blinked in surprise, the man I recognised as billy black an old friend of Charlie's, but the young man standing next to him confused me he looked familiar but I couldn't place him. Then it clicked billy's son Jacob but he looked so much older than he should have done as well as being all ripped and muscly when the last time I saw him he was a scrawny little kid.

Opening the door I smiled and said "hey billy it's been a while right?"

Looking surprised he said "Bella?"

"the one and only"

"well look at you haven't you grown up, you look wonderful" when he said this I shot a quick glance at Jacob who was currently staring at me with this shocked expression… I had to fight not to laugh.

Nodding I said "Jacob has grown up too I see and it would appear he finally got some muscle as well"

Laughing billy was about to reply when he was cut off by a growl from Jacob, an actual honest to god growl, I blinked at him and shifted back a step raising an eyebrow at him I muttered "down boy"

He scowled and said "I'm not a dog"

Rolling my eyes heavenward I said "well then don't behave like one," with that I pushed the door open and walked inside to tell Charlie we had guests.

Being a shape shifter I could easily hear billy reprimanding Jacob for being rude to me, but what he said next had me pausing slightly "Jacob you can do that in public, you have to have more control. what if you had accidentally phased in front of her, or someone else? you need to be more careful or you will be going back to live with sam."

I pondered what billy could mean by 'phasing' as I walked into the kitchen, spotting Charlie slumped at the table a terrified scream escaped me "CHARLIE!" racing over to him I checked his pulse nothing, quickly tossing him on the floor I started chest compressions and when Jacob came into the kitchen looking panicked I shouted "call 911" I quickly stopped paying attention after I got a nod from him returning my gaze to Charlie. It was hard when I was so panicked to not press too hard as with my freaky strength I was more than capable of doing some damage. It seemed like moments later when hands where carefully pushing me out of the way and taking over, a defibrillator was brought over and used, there was a pause and the man who had pushed me out of the way checked his pulse seeming satisfied with what he found and then Charlie was lifted onto a stretcher and being whisked towards an ambulance, jumping to my feet I raced after him. When we got to the ambulance a paramedic tried to stop me getting in after Charlie and I said "please I'm his daughter, I need to know he is going to be okay!" the man looked unsure but after a short pause nodded and let me get in, slamming the door after me. The ride to the hospital was filled with the paramedics calling instructions to each other and making notes on paper and calling the hospital to make sure they were ready for Charlie.

A young woman turned to me a smiled kindly "he's your dad?"

Nodding I asked "will he be okay?"

The woman smiled and said "I'm sure he will make a full recovery we phoned ahead and asked if Dr Cullen would work on him as he is our hospitals best doctor"

I relaxed slightly when she said he would make a full recovery my gaze flicked over to him and I frowned "I hope I didn't hurt his ribs" The woman looked confused so I elaborated "when I was doing CPR"

Understanding dawned and she smiled "I'm sure they are fine, and besides a few bruised ribs are a small price to pay for being alive." I nodded that was true, better to be hurt and alive than dead. When we arrived at the hospital a stunningly gorgeous man was waiting for us he looked no later than mid-twenties and had bright blond hair and gold eyes, just like mine. Blinking I saw surprise in his own gaze when he saw my eyes, but it was quickly replaced with concern when his gaze landed on Charlie.

"Bring him to a spare room on E10 I need to do an examination to find out what happened." Then the blond Dr turned heading back into the hospital the paramedics quickly unloaded Charlie and followed after the Dr, not sure what to do I followed them. A blond nurse stopped me from entering the room and I paced outside as I waited for the verdict, the paramedic team had left soon after dropping Charlie off and I knew there was something off about that doctor he smelt odd, but then that could be the hospital environment.

The door swung open jumping into action I practically pounced on Dr Cullen as he stepped out of the room, "well is he okay? What's wrong? What happened? Is it going to happen again?" question flooded out of my mouth as I tried to resolve every concern I had. The doctor leaned away slightly at my outburst and I winced "sorry"

Shaking his head he replied "think nothing of it, and in answer to some of your questions, yes Charlie should be just fine. It would appear he had a heart attack I would like to do some scans to see what caused it but the main thing is he should be fine."

Relief flooded me and I nearly went limp with the sudden release of tension instead I threw myself at Dr Cullen pulling him into a tight hug. He let out a startled yelp and I was surprised at how cold he was but at that moment I didn't care, he just told me my dad was going to be okay and that was all I cared about, another odd thing about him was his skin didn't compress as I squeezed him and he didn't seem much bothered by the strength I put behind my hug either most people complained they couldn't breathe even when I was being gentle as I was now, cos humans are fragile and they break easily pulling back I asked "can I see him?"

The doctor nodded looking slightly baffled and I slipped inside the room and glided over to the bed where Charlie was laying looking so small and fragile, with a sigh I flopped down onto the chair next to his bed. "ah Charlie you know how to give a girl grey hairs" there was a chuckle from the doorway and I looked up to see Dr Cullen still standing there. Raising an eyebrow he simple shook his head before turning to leave, still seeming to be turning something over in his mind. Returning my focus to Charlie I waited for him to wake up so I could complain to him about him nearly giving me a heart attack.

Carlisle pov

That girl was odd to say the least in fact she reminded me of our own kind in many ways but her hug had ruled it out, because while she didn't flinch from my cold skin her own was so hot it was almost feverish. I would have thought her a werewolf like the Quileute's but her skin was snowy white like that of a vampire and her eyes were the same bright gold colour our own kind sported if they were vegetarian.

I pondered the conundrum she posed as I waked down the hospital hallways when I reached my office I made a quick call home to see if Alice had 'seen' anything about this girl. The phone range once and then was picked up by none other than Alice herself "Alice I was wondering…."

"sorry Carlisle I don't know anything about this new girl, I saw you calling but when I searched for her I couldn't see anything. Not like there wasn't anything to see but more like it was hidden from sight all I saw was blackness. So sorry but no I don't know anything about her"

"oh well we will see if Edward can get a read on her then would you send him over to the hospital for my please Alice?"

"sure Carlisle I ask him right now," there was a pause and then she came back on "he is on his way"

"thank you Alice" then I hung up and waited for my son to get here.

Edward arrived about 5 minutes later "what's wrong Carlisle? Alice said you needed me to tell you what someone was thinking."

"not exactly, I need to know if you can read her mind, it just that she is odd and Alice can't see her" I replied not sure exactly how much to say to him, if I told him she reminded me of our own kind he would probably over react.

"you think she is one of our kind and you left her alone in a hospital?!"

Frowning replied "firstly she has gold eyes so if she is our kind she is a vegetarian and secondly I said she reminded me of our kind not that she was, she was hot…"

"Carlisle now is really not the time to try using modern language to describe people"

"I meant temperature wise, although yes she was physically very beautiful too"

"oh, I suppose I will have to go meet her and see hat conclusions I can draw myself." Turning he left the room before I could tell him what room she was in and why. "thank you Carlisle" sometimes that boy and his powers really annoyed me as I was continually forgetting to guard my thoughts around him, even if I had nothing to hide I liked my privacy.

Shaking my head I stood up and followed after Edward I needed to schedule Charlie's scans and then I need to get him to them so I could find out why he had a heart attack.

Bella pov

I was sitting by Charlie's bed side minding my own business when all of a sudden some guy comes bargaining in here all dramatic like, when I glance up and meet his gaze to tell him to sod of I felt a sudden surge of power and emotion go through me. He had the most stunning butterscotch eyes almost a match for my own, as well as shining coppery, brown hair and a lithe build that was when I noticed the similarities between this young man and Carlisle.

Frowning I said "are you related to Carlisle?"

He looked shocked for a moment before nodding and then he spoke and his voice was smooth and deep almost making me shiver "yeah I am but most people don't see the resemblance."

Raising an eyebrow I said "really they don't notice the eyes and the skin and the grace and the expression,"

"expression"

"yeah like this kind of wise look like you've seen more than your years" he looked really weirded out now.

* * *

 **okay so this is my second story which I just started I hope to write about 3000 words per chapter give or take some as this seems like a good length which doesn't take me to long to write so I hope you enjoy this is my first twilight fanfic read and review please. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward pov

She sat there looking at me with these incredible gold eyes that seemed to pierce me straight to the soul and what she said was truer than I would like to admit. Shaking of the weird feeling she knew more than she was letting on I said "you sure you're not related to us you share some of the same resemblance to us too you know"

Snorting she said "you know it is distinctly possible that we could be related, I'm adopted"

Raising an eyebrow I replied "and you don't know anything about your birth parents?" She shook her head sending her mahogany coloured hair tumbling around her heart shaped face. I tried to get a read on her thoughts but all I could hear was static frowning I tried to fish for information "Oh nothing at all, not even some vague idea of your heritage?"

Now a frown had appeared on her face and her eyes were no longer warm like honey now they were as cold as the metal they resembled. "No, I don't! I was abandoned as a baby and my earliest memories are of Charlie and Rene as my parents"

Startled by her prickly response I backed up a step holding up my hands I said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry I was just curious I'm actually adopted too despite the resemblance between me and Carlisle we aren't actually related"

Now she looked curious "really? You're adopted too?"

Nodding I glanced at Charlie and noted the slight increase in his heart rate, "I think he might wake up soon"

She glanced over at Charlie and warmth filled her expression as she replied "you think so?"

smiling I said "yeah" it still bugged me that I couldn't read her thoughts but I was slightly comforted by the fact that Alice couldn't see her meaning it was something about her voiding our gifts rather than our gifts no longer working as I could still hear the thoughts of the other hospital staff members. I was pulled from my musing by Charlie shifting in the bed slightly and letting out a slight groan.

The girl whose name I still didn't know turned to face Charlie and immediately started fussing over him. Smiling I said "I'm gonna go tell Carlisle that Charlie's awake" the girl barley glanced at me to nod before returning all her focus to Charlie.

Bella pov

The copper haired guy left and as he did I realised I didn't know his name, and that these was definitely something up with these Cullen's. The guy claimed he was adopted and yet he and Dr. Cullen both shared the same eyes, like mine. I was almost willing to bet that they might know something about what I was as they seemed oddly interested in me and my life.

Shaking my head I refocused on Charlie he was looking around in confusion and panic until he saw me and then he relaxed slightly and said "hey bells what happened, I remembered the you going to get the door and then nothing"

Breathing deeply I said "dad you had a heart attack, your heart stopped. We called an ambulance and they brought us here and Dr. Cullen is going to do some scan to see what caused the heart attack as at the moment we don't know.

He looked startled and then frowned "damn didn't think all those TV dinners would have such an effect."

I snorted "ah jeez, you know I'm just so glad you're okay"

He smiled at me and said "me too kido. Me too"

A knock at the door startled us out of our peaceful moment, turning I saw Dr. Cullen at the door "what's up?" I asked unsure why the Dr. was standing outside Charlie's room.

Smiling he replied "I've scheduled Charlie's scans and the first is in a few moments, I asked my son to introduce himself so he could keep you company while Charlie is having his scans." I frowned and was about to decline his offer when he said "I'm sure Charlie would prefer it if you had company, just to make sure you're okay" now I was scowling he just had to find the point I wouldn't argue against.

"Fine"

"Excellent, Edward why don't you keep miss swan here company while I take Charlie for his scans"

Frowning I said "its Bella not 'miss swan' thank you"

"Of course, my apologies. Edward if you would kindly keep Bella occupied I will be off, thank you" Edward entered the room and stood next to me as Dr. Cullen wheeled Charlie out of the room.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Edward asked

"I don't know, what is there to do in a hospital to keep a person occupied?"

"Uh not much really, we could play 20 questions"

curios about what was so off about these Cullen's that it set my alarm bells off, i was all for a game where I could find out something interesting. Smirking I said "sure" I fought not to laugh at the expression on Edwards face; he looked like he was beginning to regret this decision and we hadn't even started yet "you want to go first?"

"Yeah thanks. So how old are you?"

i blinked "don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?"

Edward ducked his head and muttered a quiet "sorry"

Snorting I said "good thing I'm not a lady then. I'm 17 by the way and now it's my turn." Frowning I tried to come up with a good question "okay do you like the woods?"

Edward looked surprised for a moment and then laughed slightly "yeah, I do. Um what do you do on the weekend?"

Smirking I said "usually run, I particularly enjoy running in the woods; the trees make things more interesting. What about you?"

Smiling Edward replied "some of my various hobbies one of which is hiking in the woods, I would also suggest that you don't go too deep into the woods as there are dangerous animals in there. Do you like music?"

raising an eyebrow I said "yeah but you would probably not like my type of music and will more than likely be surprised. Do you like art?"

"I sketch sometimes but not much my mother Esme is the one you would want to see if you like art. What kind of music do you like?"

Flushing I glanced away "classical, like Debussy. What is your favourite food?"

Edward frowned and said "uh pizza, and do you really like Debussy?"

i frowned slightly he was lying about liking pizza "yes I do and why did you lie about liking pizza?"

"Huh I like Debussy too I have a classical music album in my car and Debussy is one of my favourites and I uh... I don't really have a favourite food. What about you, what is your favourite food?"

the image of a deer popped into my head, I love hunting when in animal form and deer was my favoured meal but i couldn't say that to him so i thought quickly and said "ice-cream" after all everyone loved ice-cream. Now for my question thinking hard i said "do you like sport?"

wrinkling his nose slightly Edward replied "not really, not unless I'm participating" frowning in concentration he seemed to be thinking about something very hard "what is your favourite..." he continued to think, looking almost constipated i was about to tell him so when he said "animal?" looking oh so triumphant.

a broad grin stretched across my face and i answered without really thinking "mountain lion" an image of me in my mountain lion form popped into my head, with my thick tan fur contrasting nicely against the black edging on my ears, i was large too, at least about two foot taller than the largest recorded sighting of a mountain lion, and i was pretty damn awesome even if i did say so myself. i was jerked from my thoughts by Edwards stomach butterfly inducing laughter, frowning i tried to figure out what was so damn hysterical and why i had missed it i loved an opportunity to laugh.

Choking slightly he sat up slightly not even remotely winded from laughing so hard and managed to choke out "oh the irony" before descending into laughter

Raising both eyebrows i cleared my throat and said "care to explain this reaction" i worded such that i hadn't asked a question so i still had my go after he explained himself.

shaking his head he just said "the fact your favourite animal is one my families favourite things too..." he caught himself looking startled before shaking his head and saying "never mind it was just i found your animal choice ironic is all, now i believe it is my turn as you just asked your question" grinning and looking oh so smug.

Snorting i said "i didn't ask a question i just suggested that you should and you did so i have yet to ask a question I'm afraid"

Frowning he looked like he was about to argue when he seemed to run the sentence back through his mind and realised i didn't really ask him to explain just suggested he did. Scowling he said "fine it's your turn then"

smirking at him i opened my mouth to ask whether he had any siblings when the door crashed open and a huge bear of a man came barrelling into the room, shouting "hey eddy boy we heard you were babysitting the new girl and decided we were gonna drop by to say hello" when he saw me he grinned wider if that was possible and shouted so loud my ears rang "HELLO!"

I cringed back one hand rising to cradle the side of my head "ow, volume check please"

He looked startled and then said "i like her she has spark, and sass" his volume was drastically lower this time

Rolling my eyes heavenward i said "gee thanks and by the way who the hell are you?"

ginning he held his hand out to me and said "my name is Emmet Cullen, eddy boy's brother"

i blinked "okay, why did you feel the need to meet me again?"

rolling his eyes he said "cos your new and sounded interesting when Carlisle described you to Edward here when he asked you to keep you 'entertained'" the way he said 'entertained' suggested he thought something else was going on here.

 _oh well two could play this game_ grinning to myself i put on my best pouty face and spoke softly and seductive "aw how sweet and Edward here has been keeping me very well 'entertained' but i wonder if the both of you would be even better at the job than just one, care to join us" i ended with a slow seductive smile looking up at Emmet through my lashes. i had to fight so hard not to piss myself laughing at his expression, it had gone from smug to shocked and uncomfortable almost instantly. Just then a blond entered the room looking beyond pissed, at me. jeez what had i done now?

Edward stiffened and said "Rosalie no, don't..."

Before he could say more she had reached us and she said "would you like to explain to me why you are suggesting what you just suggested to my mate?"

"Mate?" _what the hell is she that protective over her friend and why she make it seem like they were together but use that word?_

Growling at me she ground out "i meant boyfriend"

Snorting i rolled my eyes wondering what the hell it was with people and growling at me today before replying "whatever jeeze lighten up Blondie, i was teaching Emmet here a lesson about not implying things he shouldn't to people who can do it so much better..."

"Hey" i shot Emmet a dirty look for interrupting and continued

"Anyway my point was i didn't mean anything by it and I'm sorry if you thought i was being serious, but jeez who would say something like and not be joking?"

snarling she lunged for me at incredible speed i froze, i _had two options a) let her knock hit me and possibly hurt her hand or b) show them my incredible speed and move out of the way._ In the end i tried to do a bit of both. Moving impossibly fast i lent slightly to the left allowing most her momentum to carry her over me but she still clipped me, and i was shocked at the force behind it. flowing with the force i ended up doing a little back flip and landing lightly on my feet, straightening i watched the others with trepidation. _How would they react?_

Rosalie pov

I gained my feet fluidly and turned to gaze at the girl who was completely unscathed and crouched in a stance similar to a hunting stance she stood and faced me in a single movement which looked almost like a choreographed dance move, she watched me with those glowing amber eyes... _wait glowing eyes?_ blinking i frowned when they only seemed to glow brighter as i watched her i swear i saw her lip twitch and not in an about to smile way more like an animal about to growl at someone. My gaze broke from hers to look at my mate who was silently apologising for causing this with his eyes.

Pointing at her i said "what was that?"

She blinked hard and her eyes returned to their natural gold colour, when she spoke her voice was cold "i don't know what your talking about, unless of course you would like to explain how you moved so fast?" at the end she was stood arms crossed hip cocked and expression daring me to say something.

Scowling i stalked from the room and turned left tracking Carlisle down so i could explain to him that there was something wrong with that girls and she was a threat to us and need to leave or be dealt with.

Carlisle was down by the scan room when i found him, pulling him to one side i gave him a quick rundown of what happened. When i finished i got a reaction i was not expecting. "Rosalie, you need to learn to control your temper you have put us all at risk by exposing us to this girl, she now knows something is different about us. You need to be more careful around humans..."

"Carlisle are you not hearing what I'm saying to you she is not human, if she was there is no way she could move that fast or elegantly for that matter, she has to be one of us in disguise or something"

Carlisle frowned and said "either way you need to learn some restraint you only noticed her inhuman qualities after you attacked her which would have been to late had she been human or normal"

Frowning i could see his point but she had been flirting with my mate and in my mind i should go back and finish the job because Emmet was mine and i didn't care if she had been joking or not, no one hit on my mate and got away with it. Letting out a low growl i turned and flounced away needing some space and some time to decide if i was actually gonna do anything about this girl.

Bella pov

After Rosalie stalked of there was an awkward silence till i asked "any other girlfriends, or siblings i should know about?"

Edward snorted slightly and said "well technically she is both"

I froze "oh EW!"

"Not like that! And we are all adopted so none of my siblings are actually related. I also have another brother, jasper and another sister, Alice and they are together also."

Frowning i rubbed my head and was about to respond when Dr Cullen wheeled my dad into to the room, leaping up i bounded over to the bed and quickly scanned over Charlie's propped up form. Smiling up at me he said "hey kido did Edward keep you entertained?"

The second the words left his mouth i wanted to face palm so badly as i knew exactly what was about to happen and sure enough mere seconds later Emmet's muffled laughter could be heard till suddenly the volume increased till it was nearly deafening. Charlie looked at me bewildered "what is so funny?"

Emmet was still laughing too hard to answer so i answered for him, "Inside joke, I'll explain it to you when we get home"

Several hours later after more cringe worthy moments were Emmet's sense of humour was displayed, me and Charlie were finally home it turned out that Charlie's heart attack was due to not eating healthy enough but fortunately now that i was here we would be eating home cooked meals each day as i could actually cook unlike my dad.

Flopping down onto the couch i watched Charlie out of the corner of my eye making sure he was okay, before lifting the remote and switching on the TV and turning it onto the sport channel.

"your going to school tomorrow right Bella?"

Frowning i considered his question, i should but i didn't want to leave him here alone in case he had another heart attack and i wasn't here to help, but i was supposed to be starting school tomorrow. "maybe if i can get someone to stay with you to make sure your okay, i will but who should i call... oh what about the Clearwater's that way sue can make sure you eat properly too. I'm gonna go call them now and ask." Jumping up i darted into the kitchen and lifted the phone dialling the number on the board above the phone marked as the Clearwater's number.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up by a guy, "hello?"

"Hey is this the Clearwater's?"

"Yeah."

"oh good it Bella swan here and i was wandering if sue and harry could come and Charlie sit for me he had a heart attack today and i have school tomorrow but i don't want to leave him on his own and he needs to eat healthy"

The guy was slow to respond before i heard him yell "mom"

There was some shuffling and some muffled voices and then a new voice came on the line "hello?"

"Hi its Bella swan"

"Oh Bella it's lovely to hear from you but isn't it a bit late shouldn't you be heading to bed you have school tomorrow?"

"yes well, Charlie had a heart attack this evening and i don't want to leave him on his own tomorrow so i was wondering if you would be willing to help me out and stay with him tomorrow and make sure he is okay and eats healthy,"

"oh of course that would be fine harry was going to be sat at home watching the games anyway and we can do that from your house that way he can keep Charlie company while i can do some cooking for you so you will have plenty of healthy meals ready if you don't want to cook"

"Oh Sue that sounds wonderful but we don't have anything in the fridge"

"Oh don't worry i will grab supplies on the way"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course i will see you tomorrow bright and early then dear"

"Okay thank you and see you tomorrow"

Hanging up the phone i said "hey Charlie how does watching the game with harry Clearwater tomorrow sound?" when i got no response i panicked and rushed into the living room only to find Charlie slumped on the sofa snoring very softly and fast asleep. Shaking my head i scooped Charlie up bracing him across my back before loping up the stares careful not to jostle him. Nudging open his bedroom door i crossed his room and placed him on his bed, tucking him in i placed a soft kiss on his forehead and smiled sadly at Charlie's sleeping form. "I love you dad" and with that i turned and left the room disappearing into my room and getting ready for bed. I changed into pj's and pulled the curtains after cracking the window open then i settled into the bed. Closing my eyes i listened to the soft sounds of nature. That is until a soft creak from the tree outside my window disrupted the peace.

* * *

 **here you go chapter two hope you liked this chapter i made it a bit longer to compensate for the other chapter being a bit short so i hope you enjoy please read and review thx**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward pov

I had to see her again there was just something about her drew me to her, and I needed to know what. crouching on the branch outside her window I winced when the branch creaked faintly but fortunately the sound was too faint for a human to notice, leaning forwards I sucked in a lungful of her intoxicating scent and sighed in satisfaction I had missed that smell since she had left the hospital. freezing when I heard a faint rustle from inside her room I quickly retreated into the leaves. the window squeaked open and Bella stuck her head out and looked around, upon seeing no one she leaned forwards and slid out of the window balancing precariously on the window ledge. cringing I prepared to leap and save her should she fall but instead she stepped off the ledge landing lightly and softly, almost completely silently on the balls of her feet and took off into the woods.

gaping after her for a second I dropped from the tree and took off into the woods but I couldn't see her anywhere and about 10 metres into the tree line her scent vanished. I spun around searching and I swear I felt my un-beating heart jerk when I heard a faint rustle. turning to face the rustle I expected to see Bella and so prepared to explain why I was in the woods outside her house in the middle of the night when I caught just the barest glimpse of a huge animal with thick tawny fur, it was gone before I could see clearly what it was, although I immediately assumed it was one of the wolves. taking off after it I raced towards the creature needing to know what it was but the thing was damn fast, easily as fast as the other wolves and definitely about a similar size which just solidified my theory that it was one of the wolf shifters from the reservation. speeding up to my top speed I still couldn't catch up, and I never saw more than a flash of gold coloured fur before the animal would weave around a tree and I would lose sight of them. suddenly I stopped catching even glimpses of the fur and the woods were now completely silent except for my own breaths and footsteps. slowing to a walk and then finally a stop, I looked around assessing, searching for the creature.

A good hour later and still not a trace of the animal in either scent, sight or sound, I turned and started heading home. by the time I reached Bella's house I was worried that the creature had circled back and hurt Bella. when I reached her house I quickly scaled the tree and there she was sound asleep on her bed, with the window still wide open and the curtain flapping in the slight breeze. letting out a relieved sigh I turned to go home and nearly jumped out of my skin when I found Alice standing beside me grinning.

"uh hey Alice, what are you doing here?"

Grinning wider if that was possible she said "I saw you coming here and thought I would join you, so does she sleep?"

Rolling my eyes I gestured to the tree and said "see for yourself"

Bouncing up to the tree Alice scaled it with ease and was soon perched on the branch above my head she peered into Bella's bedroom window and after a few moments dropped down landing silently "yep she does sleep, cool so that must mean she can't be our kind but that still leaves the puzzle of finding out what she really is."

"yeah I have no idea how we are going to do that"

Looking startled Alice said "oooh what if you pretended to date her and gain her trust and then she might tell you, or you could find out from info gathered by being that close to her?"

"well that could work but what if she found out wouldn't that really hurt her?"

"well yeah but she won't find out so that doesn't matter"

"I guess" I wasn't really completely sure about this plan and felt it had a large potential to blow up in our faces but there was a very large part of me that was just jumping up and down for joy at the excuse to get close to her.

Bella pov

I was laying in my bed pretending to sleep as I listened to Edward greeting his sister outside my window. When Alice asked if I was sleeping and Edward told her to see for herself I slowed my breathing I little more and willed my heart beat to slow as well imitating all the symptoms of sleep. Once Alice was satisfied I was in fact asleep she jumped down from the tree outside my window and said something which both intrigued and disappointed me, "yep she does sleep, cool so that must mean she can't be our kind but that still leaves the puzzle of finding out what she really is." I was disappointed that they seemed to think we weren't the same kind which meant they probably wouldn't be able to answer my questions, I continued to listen as Edward and Alice spoke and with every sentence my blood ran colder.

"yeah I have no idea how we are going to do that"

"oooh what if you pretended to date her and gain her trust and then she might tell you, or you could find out from info gathered by being that close to her?" the fact Alice sounded so happy while plotting to deceive me nearly had me out of bed and down stair attacking her but I held it back and continued to listen.

"well that could work but what if she found out wouldn't that really hurt her?"

"well yeah but she won't find out so that doesn't matter"

"I guess"

Now knowing what they planned I swore to hate them and never tell them my secret as well as to never get close to Edward no matter how much the part of me which had already fallen for him protested. Rolling over I pretended to start waking up I listened as Edward and Alice departed and once they were gone I stood up and headed for my window, I had though a nice run would clear my mind but now it was more muddled than before, after Edward had chased me I had been full of conflicting emotions.

Deciding another run might help and hopefully it would tire me out enough to actually fall asleep, slipping out the window I dropped silently to the floor and took off into the trees, once out of sight I jumped high into the air and shifted mid jump landing on four paws I continued to run and turning I headed for the reservation determined to try and solve one mystery for now and that was of what billy meant when he said about phasing to Jacob.

About 10 minutes later I reached the boarder and crossed onto the reservation I had been running for less than a few minutes when I sensed others approaching, turning I found a suitable sized tree and quickly scaled it using my claws. Moments later two huge wolves entered the small clearing bellow me they turned slowly circling the clearing scenting the ground they seemed to have trouble tracking my scent which I was grateful for, I watched them and as I did I noticed tied around the wolves back legs were pairs of shorts. Now I was really confused why on earth did wolves have shorts tied to them, a thought truck me and I froze they could be shifters too, but when I shift my cloths shift with me so they couldn't be exactly like me but maybe they could answer some of my questions. My excitement getting the better of my I dropped from my tree top perch and bounded over to them the wolf I approached turned and obviously thought I was going to attack him as he growled at me frowning I stop a few feet from him and batted my paw very lightly across his face for being rude.

biting back a yelp i darted out of the way when he lunged at me, i glanced at the other wolf and saw him standing still staring into space with a distant expression on his face. mentally shrugging i missed the other wolfs tackle while absorbed in my thoughts which resulted in me ending up on my back with a huge grey wolf on top of me. getting right up in my face the grey wolf growled and i had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes when he got no reaction the wolf seemed annoyed and was about to go for my neck when a loud shout caught both his and my attention "Paul don't!" the grey wolf looked up at the approaching man and frowned slightly he seemed like a leader, perhaps if they were shifters this one was their leader. the grey wolf whose name appeared to be Paul straightened up slightly and then growled at me when i moved slightly trying to get the pressure of my back, laying on my back with wolf paws squashing my shoulders into the ground is not comfortable. "Paul get off she doesn't seem hostile just give her a chance"

Paul growled but slowly started to get off me so reaching up i very deliberately placed the pad of my paw on the end of his nose and gave it a gentle nudge growling again Paul finally got off and paced over to the man. rolling to my feet i shook the dirt out of my fur and scowled when i checked my back to see a very large amount of dirt still stuck to my fur, i shook again and the dirt was still there i tried to get at it with my paw but i couldn't really reach i heard someone chuckle and mutter "what is it doing?"

followed by "that is what 'attacked' Paul? its adorable"

blinking i realised i recognized that voice, turning i spotted him standing right there next to the man i had assumed was the leader as well as several other men who i had failed to hear approach. i vaguely heard someone mutter "jeez shes nearly as big as us, is that normal?" ignoring the comment i strolled right towards Jacob. he kept backing up but i just kept going getting closer and closer i could distantly hear the others shouting but i was focused intently on Jacob, i failed miserably to stifle my grin when Jacob backed straight into a tree, closing the gap a pressed my face into his bare chest and inhaled deeply. he smelt of the woods and musk yep same as before my gaze flickered over the sandy coloured wolf as well as the grey wolf still standing guard there was no way i was going anywhere near Paul so i turned and started towards the sandy coloured wolf who didn't seem to mind he just stood there tail drifting slowly side to side, when i reached him i pressed my nose into the fur on his shoulder and inhaled, yep same smell woods and musk, stepping back my gaze flicked from Jacob to the sandy wolf and back few times before i just sat down and watched the men to see what they would do.

the leader approached me slowly hand outstretched i wanted to roll my eyes but that is hard in this form. when he reached me he said "hello my name is Sam and i am the alpha of this pack, if you are a shifter could you shift or give us some kind of sign maybe?" standing up i heard Paul growl from his place slightly behind Sam, who turned and shot Paul a look when he was once again facing me i bent one of my front legs and stretched, giving the impression that im bowing, it took me forever to work out how to do that. Sam gaped at me as i straightened up and with that i turned to go, I figured I had made a good impression for now and that I would come back and reveal myself so I could ask my questions at a later date. "hey wait will you be back?"

turning to face Sam I concentrated and bobbed my head once in a brief nod before loping of into the woods. when I reached home I shifted and scrambled back into my room, flopping down onto my bed I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

The sun landing on my face woke me and i glanced at the window realising I left the curtains and window wide open. Standing I shuffled over and closed the window and then made my way over to my wardrobe grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a plain teal coloured vest before moving on to my vanity, I grabbed underwear and then made my way over to the bathroom. Dropping the clothes I had collected onto the counter I locked the bathroom door and striped before turning on the water, while the water was heating up I brushed my teeth. Putting my tooth brush down I tested the water, satisfied I hoped in and started washing my hair, scrubbing at my hair I breathed in the sweet scent of strawberries from my shampoo with a sigh I opened my eyes and finally woke up slightly finishing quickly I hopped out the shower and dried of before pulling on the clothes I had grabbed from my wardrobe. Scooping up my pj's and unlocking the door I exited the bathroom. Snorting at the cloud of steam that followed my exit I scrambled for my room stepping inside the room I quickly dumped my pj's on the bed and grabbed a cream scarf and my leather jacket before I bounded down the stairs to start on breakfast. Charlie wasn't up yet so I started making waffles and bacon and just generally cooking most of the breakfast related foods in the house, 20 minutes later Charlie stumbled down the stairs and was met by an astounding sight in the kitchen.

The table was covered in so much food it was a wonder the table hadn't broken, "uh morn'in Bella, are we expecting gests?"

Grinning slightly I shook my head and said "I was just really hungry this morning and cereal wasn't going to cut it, I hope you don't mind?"

Charlie shook his head looking slightly speechless "I don't mind at all this is amazing, so I guess we should eat it before it gets cold"

Grinning I nodded and the next few minutes passed in silence as we ate as soon as Charlie had to leave for work I sighed and started clearing plates finishing any dish that had food left in it. Once everything was clean and away I stretched and glanced at the clock, time to leave.

Strolling out the door I was nursing a serious case of over eating, my relaxed smile vanished when I saw the silver Volvo at the end of my drive.

* * *

sorry this chapter is a little short I just really wanted to leave it there and torcher you people with a nice cliff hanger, hopefully ill update soon no promises I've got exams soon. read and review xx


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward," my voice was arctic cold and I forced myself to not flinch at the hurt look on his face

"Bella? what's wrong?"

studying him for a moment I said "nothing"

he blinked and said "would you like a ride to school?"

scowling I hissed "no, now leave!"

frowning slightly Edward replied "not until you tell me what is wrong" stifling a frustrated and rage filled scream at the fact I now couldn't go anywhere as Edwards stupid Volvo was blocking the end of the drive, I turned on my heel and started walking down the sidewalk, "hey where are you going?"

a low growl escaped at Edwards irritating persistence, "too school" I shouted

Edwards oh so intelligent reply was "what?"

Turning I spoke slowly and loudly like I was speaking to a three year old "as you refused to let me drive to school I am going to walk as that is hugely preferable to getting in a car with you!" and with that I turned back around and stalked off into the woods I heard him swear and start to run after me so I quickly ducked out of sight and shifted before scaling the nearest tree and running to school via the tree tops.

I reached school in record time and quickly shifted and dropped from my tree top perch landing silently I traipsed into school with 5 minutes until the bell. I had to go to the office to collect my schedule and a slip that all my teachers had to sign. The school day was boring and it dragged by so slowly, lunch wasn't great either the second I walked into the cafeteria everyone was staring and whispering about the new girl, the chiefs daughter. I sat in a quiet corner of the room at a table on my own listening into to random conversations for fun. When I caught the Cullen's conversation I paused and listened.

"She could be a massive threat and your stupid plan doesn't seem to be working, after all how can someone fall in love and spill their secrets when they hate your guts."

"Rose she doesn't hate my guts"

"Um I think she does she has been glaring in this direction for most of lunch, specifically the back of your head."

"Thanks Alice way to make me feel better"

"Oooh don't tell me Eddie boy is getting feelings for the new girl"

Edward scowled and replied "of course not shut up Emmett"

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch so I stood and headed to my next lesson biology. The lesson was dull and it dragged by at the slowest speed possible and Edward spent the whole lesson flirting and trying to get me to warm up to him again. After biology I had gym, when I walked into the gymnasium after changing I was not best pleased to see Emmett was in the same class as me but I ignored him and went to stand with some other girls who I had found were okay to talk to. The coach called everyone's attention and then said we were playing doge ball today. Inside I was doing a huge happy dance I love doge ball being part cat gave me incredible reflexes so sport was basically a breeze. Searching the crowd the coach saw me and said "swan, Cullen your team captains take your pick"

I headed over to the front of the crowd and me and Emmett took turns choosing students, I didn't know anyone's names really so I mostly just pointed to people. Once the teams were decided we set up to play and then got ready when the coaches whistle blew I was off like a shot heading for the ball and hurling it at Emmett in a single movement, the ball would have collided right with Emmett's family jewels if he hadn't moved at the last minute causing the ball to hit another student who had been standing behind him right in the stomach. The game continued and everyone except me and Emmett ended up out so we just kept throwing balls back and forth until I saw Emmett toss the ball slightly to high grinning I coiled myself up then sprang straight up in the air and snagged the ball landing lightly on the balls of my feet I held the ball up and my team erupted into deafening cheers while Emmett's team just sat there stunned.

I left the gym as quickly as possible heading for the locker room i didn't bother changing as it was the last lesson of the day. Speed walking through the halls i made it out of the front doors just before the final bell rang making a beeline for the woods as soon as i was out of sight i launched myself straight up into the branches of an ancient looking oak, shifting i shook out my fur and loped homeward. When i reached the house i shifted back into my human form and entered only to find it empty, a note on the counter informed me that Charlie had gone round to Billy's house to watch a game. The sound of an engine approaching had me jogging to the front door listening intently i recognised Edwards Volvo, letting out a low growl i turned fled out the back of the house and back into the woods before shifting and running for the reservation.

When i reached Jake's house i was about to got knock when i saw Jake emerge front the woods, shirtless and barefoot, snorting i strolled over to him calling out "hey Jake"

Jumping like a startled rabbit he replied "oh hey Bella what's up?"

Smiling i said "i need to talk to Sam"

Jake just nodded and then jerked and said "how do you know Sam i didn't think you had met"

Grinning now i said "i have although he may not recognise me as i am"

Jake looked confused but nodded anyway and led the way over to his truck "hop in"

Jumping up into the cab with ease i waited for Jake to get in before i turned to him and said "so Jake what were you doing in the woods without shoes or a shirt on?"

Flushing slightly Jake floundered looking for an excuse "uh"

Throwing him a bone i said "find yourself a pretty girl?" Looking relieved he just nodded vigorously. satified that I had sufficiently distracted jake from asking about me knowing Sam I let the rest of the drive pass in comfortable silence.

with Sams house in sight nerves started to tingle in my stomach, forcing myself to remember the whispered plan alice and Edward had made to deceive me I knew this was something I had to do. Jake didn't knock when he reached the door he just walked in and shouted to Sam "hey Sam I came by with bella she said she needed to speak to you" smiling slightly at the act I knew there was no need to shout Sam had probably heard him come in the front door but they didn't know she knew about them yet although that was about to change.

Glancing at jake I said "you don't have to shout you know" kale just shrugged in response when Sam came into sight I swallowed the nerves bubbling under the surface and spoke with a confidence I didn't have "Sam it's nice to see you again"

sam looked confused and said "we've met?"

smiling I nodded and said "everything will be clear soon however I would advise you call a pack meeting as I don't particularly feel like explaining myself more than once"

scowling sam lost the friendly demeanour he had previously sported "what is this about?"

"this would be about the coven of vampires you have living on your doorstep"

scowling Sam looked at jake and said "get the others" jake nodded and left through the front door.

Sam continued to glare at me while we waited so to try and ease the tension a bit I said "look I hate those blood suckers as much as you do if not more" unconsciously I tuned at the scars on my arm, Sams gaze immediately followed.

"how are you not a blood sucker"

grimacing I said "my kind don't take to vampire venom well, I'm lucky to be alive"

looking suspicious again Sam said "your kind?"

blinking I said "yeah shapeshifters like you guys"

Sam looked ready to ask another question but jake came back in with the rest of the pack, I couldn't help but grin slightly when I saw a certain sandy haired boy, Sam introduced everyone. "Hello it's good to see all of you again,"

"what do you mean again?" Paul said looking distinctly irritated,

grinning impishly I decided to simply show them instead of trying to explain, willing a shift I watched the room shrink and the faces of those around me going from confused to shocked.

"What the hell?"

grinning I shifted back and was met with more surprised expressions followed by the only girl in the pack Leah saying "how the hell did you do that and can you teach me?"

Smiling I said "I don't really know why my cloths shift with me it's just always been that way so I don't think i can really teach you it" Leah looked disappointed but didn't argue the point.

"what does this have to do with the blood suckers?" Sam was now over the shock and back to asking sensible questions.

speaking haltingly I told them about liking Edward realising he was a vampire and how his coven had come up with the idea of tricking me into telling them what I was and then I explained why I had told them all this "and I told you all this so that if I need to get away from them I can come here and you guys will understand and that if I do something odd you guys might help me cover it up I don't want them leeches knowing what I am"

sam looked thoughtfull for a moment and then said we have a truce with the vampires but I don't mind helping one of our own even if they are a little different over the agreement we have with the vamps"

letting out a relived sigh I flopped down onto the nearest Sofa and said "questions?"

the next hour was spent answering questions until several stomachs rumbled grinning I hoped up and made a beeline for the kitchen snooping around I found food and plenty of baking supplies "hey Sam do you mind if whip up some food for everyone?"

sam looked surprised but said "go for it, Emily would normally do that but she is visiting her parents at the moment and I'm sure she won't mind"

grinning I got to work 45 minutes later I poked my head around the kitchen door and said "foods done" a stampede of hungry shapeshifter charged towards me and I quickly got out of the way multiple gasps were heard behind me and when I turned I found them all gaping at the table full of food shrugging at Sams questioning look I said "I just cooked what I would multiplyed by the number of people then I added a bit extra as you're mostly guys"

jake grinned and said "this is awesome I think if we don't stuff ourselves completely silly there might actually be left overs"

snorting I said "you haven't seen what I eat yet"

some time later we were all sat around the table completely stuffed and there was still some food on the table, releasing a contented sigh I said "that hit the spot" this elicited laughs from everyone at the table glancing out the window I saw the fading light, frowning I said "I should probably get going dad said he was gonna watch the game and have dinner with your dad jake so I should get home soon so he won't beat me home and worry, I didnt leave a note incase the leech broke in to see where I was going not that he could have followed me anyway but I don't want him to be waiting at the boarder line" standing I started for the door when there was a loud corus of people offering me a lift home carefully declining I explained I was gonna run back, Sam suggested the pack run with me back to my house, almost immediately I caved and we all set out into the woods.

once everyone was shifted we all ran through the woods together. I enjoyed the damp air caressing the short hairs on my face and tugging at my whiskers and I loved the company, running with Wolves was more fun than I thought it would be.

when we got to my house the sweet scent of vampire intruded and I let out an angry yowl, Sam turned to me and jerked his head towards my house then turned and started sniffing around, huffing I shifter and walked over to the house when I reached the front door and could still strongly smell leech a scowl worked its way onto my face, opening the door I found the scent permeating the house stifling a hiss I walked into the kitchen and my perfect night vision showed Edward standing on the other side of the island, scowling I said "what the hell are you doing in my house?"

* * *

Hey thx for reading sorry for the long wait on updates I had a lot of exams and I was really struggling with what to write please review thx


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella, I can explain ..." he began

"oh really you can explain breaking into my house and loitering in the dark, can you because I would just love to hear it!" I snarled, I could feel the bones in my hands shifting and sharp claws replacing my nails, clenching my fists I kept my eyes trained on Edward as he took several slow steps towards me, outwardly he looked wary but the way he held himself hinted at his overconfidence and that he believed nothing could hurt him, the wary act was just to humour the dumb human in front of him.

"Bella you were gone and you didn't come home and I was worried so I came to check on you and Charlie let me in and told me I could wait for you here."

swallowing my growl I said "well if that was the case I would let you off, however I know for a fact that Charlie hasn't been in the house since this morning, so it would have been very hard for him to have let you into the house."

"wha...how...wh...huh"

feeling a tinny laugh bubbling up I squashed the urge to smile and said "you are not welcome in my house now get out or me and my friends are going to make you"

confidence returning he said "what friends would they be" a snatle from the back door drew his attention to the huge wolves standing outside, only four of the whole pack had remained the rest had gone home to patrol and sleep. "Oh"

"yeah oh those would be my new friends, Sam if you would"

the huge black wolf that was Sam stepped forward and Edward turned towards him slightly as they had a one sided conversation with Edward speaking outloud and Sam thinking his responses. About five minutes later Edward stalked of into the woods probably to brood, "jeez I can't even fathom what I ever saw in him"

a choked coughing sound free my attention back to the wolves to see several half dressed men in various stages of dying from laughter, rolling my eyes I shouted a goodbye and headed back inside to see about airing out the house, much as the scent of vampire didn't affect me Edwards scent specifically irritated me and automatically repulsed me as it was foreign and in my home.

windows open and a soft breeze floating through the house I flipped down onto the couch and tried to relax but thoughts from the day kept intruding rendering my mind incapable of relaxing. letting out an irritated groan I was just about to get up and try to find something to occupy my time with however the door opening caught my interest.

* * *

Edwards pov

I couldn't understand what had gone wrong we had seemed to hit it of so well at the hospital but now she hated my guts, I dint even know what I had done to make her made I was assuming it was some girl thing that I had some how snubbed her feminine sensibilities, but when I had asked alice about it she couldn't think of anything either so I was at a loss as for what I should do. deciding I needed to hunt I went in search of an appetizing scent but ended up running across the packs scent although there was also an underlying current of something else there that I just couldn't put my finger on, tracking the scent I followed it all the way to the boarder and stopped there hearing a growl coming from the woods I could hear the wolf mentally telling me to leave or else and I did not need a fight right now so without arguing I just turned and left. it didn't take me that long to find a mountain lion that I quickly drained and dumped.

as I returned to the house there was nothing I wanted more than to sleep for a few hours so I could blissfully ignore all my problems for a while. I had barely entered the house when Rosalie practically pounced on me wanting to know what I had found out.

"geez rose get of and ill tell you what happened, but you wont be happy. well actually I suppose you might be very happy actually"

her eyes practically lit up "you mean she is a threat and we get to eliminate her" the gleam in her eye practically screamed 'depraved lunatic here handle with care!'

Cautious i said "well, we don't know if she is a threat yet but i can fairly safely say she isn't human."

"If she's not human it's not safe for her to be this close to our family she has to go! One way or another"

The evil glint was back, knowing only Emmit could deal with her when she was like this i backed up carefully and then said "Emmit a hand please" moments later the burly man was dragging his wife into their bed room. letting out a relieved sigh as rose's depraved thoughts turned to something other than murder i about managed to ignore the sounds and thoughts that kept intruding as i made my way up to my own room which was sound proof 'thank god!'

Hours later i still couldn't figure out what Bella could possibly be and why she now hated my guts for apparently no reason. Sighing i contemplated what i should do and i decided i needed to charm my Bella back, the sweet girl i had met in the hospital. Plan made i hoped up and started preparing for the days to come.

Bella pov

"Ahhhhhhhh oh my god i haven seen you in forever ah how are you come in dad where did you find him?"

Charley chuckled pleased to see the stress leave his daughter as she gazed at the young man next to him "well it's more like he found me, he was wondering around asking about you and somebody pointed him in my direction so i quizzed him on you to make sure you knew this guy and he seemed legit, so i brought him here and if you didn't know him i was gonna arrest his ass and dump him in a prison cell."

There was a brief pause as everyone digested this before i spoke again "ash not that I'm not pleased to see you but what are you doing here"

"What can a friend not stop by to see their favorite little mountain lion?"

I snorted and waited patiently for the real reason, there was a pause and i noted the pointed look he shot in charley's direction, getting the hint i said "hey dad there is leftovers in the fridge, me and ash are gonna chat in my room, and yes ill leave the door open"

Charley just grinned as he left the room heading straight to the kitchen for some nice healthy food. Leading ash up to my room i waved for him to take a seat anywhere he wanted, he plopped down on the chair at the desk, hurling myself onto the bed i laid on my stomach facing him "so what's this visit really about then?"

Sighing ash said nothing for a few moments before her spoke in a soft voice "Bella the pack is getting back together"

"Shit!"

"Yeah that was my thought that's why i came here to warn you and, well... help you if you will let me"

Instantly my expression softened i really liked ash but i had always been dead sure he didn't like me that way back in fact i was pretty sure i was seen as something like a little sister so far beyond friend zone it wasn't even funny. Shaking that of i nodded and said i suppose as a curtsey i should warn the coven here."

Lifting an eyebrow he said "coven?"

"yeah there is a vampire coven living in town and before you start shouting about how dangerous that is i now and they are animal drinkers and supposedly civilised although personally i don't like them because they are in the middle of trying to manipulate me into telling them what i am because they can tell I'm not human but don't know what i am and they are very frustrated."

"You can't ever not get into trouble can you, everywhere you go it follows you like a shadow" sighing he grinned and then said "good thing you've got me around then i suppose"

"You're sticking around for good this time?"

Nodding he said "yep no more jobs i quit"

Letting out a happy little eep i jumped at him and tackled him to the ground in a bone crushing hug "thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Laughing he just about managed to prise me of his person and put me on the floor laughing again at the fact i was practically vibrating with happiness and my eyes had shifted with my loss of control from excitement.

"If i had realised i would get this reception when i came back i would have come back sooner"

"I'm just glad you did come back and all in one piece" leaning forward i pressed my nose into his shoulder and inhaled savouring the cinnamon like scent that emanated from him.

Sighing he stroked my hair humming softly i felt all the tension drain out of me and a strong felling of contentment replace it, i dint even notice as i slipped into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Ash pov

I could feel a slight vibration coming from Bella, leaning in a little i could hear a faint humming sound and realised she was purring, grinning at the potential teasing material for later, but the grin faded as i took in her now sleeping face she was so beautiful and wild and graceful and just purrrfect and far too good for the likes of him. Lifting her sleeping form in his arms he placed her carefully onto the bed tugging the covers up over her. Smiling softly i turned to leave only to see charley standing there looking sad; "you love her don't you?"

Looking down at her sleeping face i just nodded and said "yeah i really do"

Sighing charley said "just don't hurt her, she may not want me telling you this but she has been miserable since you left her last time" at my questioning look he added "what me and Reenay still talk occasionally and nearly always about Bella and before she came here we had a two hour phone call were Reenay gave me the run down on past boyfriends, friends and any drama she could think of that could possibly help me look after her baby girl. You were brought up that was the other reason i brought you here i had seen a picture that Reenay texted me along with a dossier about you and the fact you like to turn up stay a few days and then leave breaking her heart over and over every time you do."

"I never meant to hurt her i just... my job meant i had to keep leaving for parts unknown."

"What's changed?"

"I quit, because i realised something... someone was more important."

"Well come on you can sleep on the couch, I'm assuming your staying"

"Yeah" and for once i realised i really meant it i was not gonna leave Bella ever again if i could help it. Walking over to Bella's sleeping form i pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and said "I'm staying, you hear, I'm not going anywhere" as i straightened up i noticed a faint smile playing on her lips smiling softly at her i followed her dad out of the room down the stairs and to my new bed for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 **sorry about the delay i cant really excuse this as i havent really been doing anything i have just been really strugaling with what to write so here you are i hope you like the aditional charicter ash was a last minute adition but i think he works well, if people want a character dedicated to them now is the time next chapters are gonna have a whole load of new charaters so if you want to be in the story review or pm me with things like hair eye colour name and such hopefully next chapter we are gonna meet 'the pack' and not the twilight one a new one specificaly after bella ohhh scary please read and review thx SL**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella pov

the week had started so well, ash had started attending the school and Bella had successfully warded of any unwanted female attention without alerting ash to what she was doing by using subtle body language that generally only other girls got sometime gay men picked up on to but generally straight men didn't have a clue, or if they noticed it they didn't get what it meant.

but then Edward just had to go and open his mouth, who the hell did that pompous prick think he was calling her 'his Bella' I was not his, ever! the only good to come of it had been seeing the flash of jealousy in ash's eyes before he had politely asked me if I knew Edward to which I said he was a vague acquaintance and certainly shouldn't presume to be more. ash had then suggested Edward leave and what he did resulted in what she was now seeing, Edward and ash rolling around the floor with Edward trying to smash ashes head in and ash just barely avoiding the blows. knowing ash needed a couple seconds for him to be of any effectiveness I waded in grabbing Edward by the scruff of his neck and literally throwing him halfway down the corridor. the blond seemed to think this was her cue to join in as she jumped in swinging wildly until her fist connected at last with my jaw. I froze for a second and reached up and rubbed my jaw, frowning at the blond I said "shit that actually hurt a little"

"you little..." she didn't get to finish as with a flick of ash's fingers she went limp

moving closer to him I said "I thought vampires couldn't sleep if they can't sleep how can you knock one unconscious"

grinning he replied "you can't I just cut of her control of her muscles so she looks unconscious she is currently fully aware of what is going on around her."

"ahh, that makes sense, cool"

Edward finally returned and he wasn't alone following him was the rest of the coven minus the adults when emmet saw rose he went mental, and made to lunge for me. instinctively I curled my lip slightly and hissed. the vamps seemed surprised and I realised it was just cat like it was almost vampire like.

scowling I glanced around thankful there was nobody around to witness the strange behaviour and the fight. the feeling of ash tensing had me realising that he had just rolled around on the floor with a god knows how old vampire and could well be injured open wounds aside as I couldn't smell any blood, turning I said "did you get hurt? are you alright? do we need to get you to a doctor or a healer? how are..."

pressing a finger against my lips to pause the flow of worried words he chuckled slightly and said "im fine the pretty boy over there was trying to get a read on me again and it was mildly irritating that's all darling I promise im fine" I could hear Edward complaining about his inability to read either of our minds and that he was quote ' not a stupid pretty boy'

finally calming himself down enough to talk emmet said "what did you do to rose?"

rolling his eyes ash said "she's fine I just temporarily paralysed her she will be fine once she is far enough away from me for the effects to wear off, I think your home is far enough away"

without waiting for more information or to say anything in response the huge vampire scooped up his mate and ran for home blurring the whole way Alice however wanted to know how ash had done what he did snorting ash said "how does he read minds? it's a gift of mine"

"temporary paralysis is your gift? but that's not possible your still human, I think, you smell weird for a human but your definitely not as weird as Bella here"

"gee thanks!"

"sorry Bella but you do, you almost smell like the mutts but without the wet dog aspect. it's odd."

frowning at her I said "I am not telling you what I am!" I was about to stalk off when I remembered the warning from ash sighing I turned back and said "by the way there is a large pack of werewolves that are kind of out to get me and they are one the move so it won't be long before they work out where I am and mobilise to come here so I would advise caution."

Edward snorted and said "we've dealt with the pack before when the stupid mutts get out of control"

rolling my eyes I said "yeah no they are shape shifters not werewolves the form of a wolf is a coincident, when I say werewolf I mean full moon with a gruesome shifted form of something between wolf and man that frankly is vile and they are generally about three times as strong as a mature vampire only new-borns really stand any chance against werewolves as they understand the feral needs that generally drive werewolves so are better able to anticipate attacks, this is how your voltori nearly wiped them out"

I grasped ash's hand and stalked off careful not to grip to tight for fear of hurting him, leaving behind three very confused vampires.

We were barely outside and into the woods before I started fussing I couldn't help it, I loved ash not matter how hard I tried not to and how much I suppressed the emotions they just came out as sisterly affection which was preferable to some school girl crush. Turning him this way and that I search for injuries, gently running my hands over his ribs I felt him tense up slightly, retracing my steps I found the same result coming to the conclusion that he must have hurt his ribs while he was tussling with Edward I looked up and said "your hurt"

Frowning he said "I'm fine"

"no you're not you need to sit down and fix those ribs of yours before you do something to get hurt worse!"

Quietly grumbling about the indignities of it all he quietly healed his ribs before standing and saying "well what do you want to do with the rest of the day as it seems like were skipping the second half of school"

Pondering the question I said "port angles?"

"hmm I was thinking something else"

Grinning slightly I said "you want to go running in the woods don't you?"

Grinning hugely he replied "you got me!"

Shifting I turned and presented him with my side, carefully climbing on my back he perched between my shoulders and as soon as he was securely in place I took off racing through the woods. Ash's laughter echoed through the woods filling me with a sense of rightness we had only done this once and it was in a life or death situation but ash had joked that we would have to do it again sometime however we had never really found the time before.

I was so busy laughing at ash who was laughing at me because of the choked gabled noise that was being emitted by my mouth when I laughed that I didn't notice the vampire standing in the middle of the clearing to start with it was only when I sucked in a deep lung full of air to laugh more when I caught the scent and froze, looking up I scanned the field and it didn't take me long to spot Edward standing amongst the flowers. I mentally face palmed as I growled the feline equivalent of saying 'shit!'

Edward pov

There was a giant mountain lion with that idiot ash sat on its back and my first mental though was 'what the hell' it was clear that they hadn't seen me to start with as ash was laughing madly and the mountain lion was making some weird choking noise that was similar to the one time I had seen one of the wolves laughing. It was clear when they noticed him because all signs of laughter faded and the mountain lion growled. Staring at the cat I finally noticed it eyes, they were the same stunning gold that Bella's were. A crazy and completely ridiculous idea popped into his head "Bella?"

The cat snarled looking distinctly murderous, pretty much confirming my theory, knowing the others would want to know I ignored the part of me that desperately wanted to punch that ash guy in his too pretty face and instead turned and run for home. They didn't pursue me but I didn't ease up on the speed just kept going till I reached my home. Slamming the door open I shouted "I know what Bella is!" that got a response there was suddenly a crowd of vampires in front of me all clamouring for answers, shouting again to be heard over the noise I said "be quiet!"

Every one fell silent and rose said "what is she?"

"a shape shifter"

There was a brief pause and then "she's a mutt? But she doesn't smell like one"

Nodding I said "that would be because she is a cat shape shifter"

Rose snorted and said "gee I bet that was scary what did she meow at you to send you running"

Scowling I said "cat is the general term a more accurate description would be horse sized mountain lion"

Rose looked slightly stunned and then Alice said "well if she is the Sam as the wolves that would explain why I can see her future but what about the guy"

Frowning I said "still haven got a clue I would assume he is not a shape shifter as he was riding her as opposed to running with her." I caught a brief flash of emmet's thought and let out an audible groan,

"what is it?" jasper was looking somewhat intrigued as he wondered what could make me groan like that.

Instead of really answering I just pointed at emmet and said "him"

The tension lifted for a moment as everyone laughed and it was almost like old times.

Bella pov

Once Edward left we turned and headed back the way we came the mood was gone now and I couldn't be more pissed with Edward for it. Ash could probably tell I was pissed I had never been good at hiding my anger but especially so in my cat form, tail lashing small angry growls escaping me and ears pinned flat against my head were just a few indicators.

I was so startled by the sudden feeling of hands rubbing my ears I completely failed to contain the sudden purring that rumbled from my chest, embarrassed I tried to stop it but I simply couldn't the feeling of ash's hands running over and around my ears. Shuddering I went boneless in pleasure, if I had been human I would be a very fetching shade of crimson but at the moment the pleasure was outweighing the embarrassment. Sliding of my back ash started working his way down my body massaging as he went, when he reached my lower back he started back up sending little tingles through my insanely relaxed body when he reached my head again he rubbed my ears and I went completely limp my head falling to the floor, I let out a soft chuffing noise and watched as ash laughed , it took much more effort than normal in this languid state to shift to human but I did and when I did I tackled ash to the ground and started tickling him. Shouts and laughter rang out as we wrestled until I became suddenly aware of the fact that we had come to rest with me laying on my back and ash leaning over me arms caging me in on either side, I could feel every inch of his muscled body pressing against me as he pinned me to the ground. A breathy sigh escaped me as I relished the feeling of this position, looking up at his face to see what his reaction to this position was, I was startled when my gaze was met by a pair of burning silver eyes, gasping slightly I watched transfixed as his gaze travelled down to my lips and stopped there. I waited barely breathing to see what he would do, he didn't pull away instead leaning in our lips were barely a hairs width apart and I could feel his breath on my lips, smell the mint from his tooth paste this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

loud voices filtered through the trees and as ash sat up to see where they were coming from the moment was broken, swallowing my disappointed sigh, i glanced around searching for the source of the noises and found myself looking at three very surprised vampires, two males and a female with blazing red hair. watching them watch us i could practically see them contemplating who got who to snack on, still riding the high from ash and mine almost kiss i spoke up "no thanks"

very confused the red-haired vampire said "what do you mean 'no thanks'?"

rolling my eyes like it was obvious i said "you were about to ask me to join you for dinner or a snack right well, 'no thanks' i don't feel like it today"

gaping the vampires exchanged shocked looks "uh are you gifted in some way perhaps?"

snorting at the dreadlocked vampires question i said "no i just have experience with vampires there is a coven up the road from where i live and frankly you guys aren't even trying to hide your diet so yeah, it was obvious what you were thinking, and no he is not on the menu either"

growling the red haired vampire stepped forward and said "who do you think you are to tell me who i can an can't eat?"

rolling to my feet i stood on the balls of my feet ready to with a feral snarl on my face releasing the growl edged in my throat the three leeches stepped back in shock at the decidedly animalistic sound coming from what they had thought was a human i could see the vamps scenting the air trying to get a read on what i was and clearly coming up as confused as the cullers had. "what are yo..." she never finished as echoing howls filled the woods.

grinning i said "oh goody the cavalry has arrived"

the vampires looked unsure and not wanting to risk it they turned and fled northwards, they would likely run into the cullens if they carried on in that direction. turning back to ash i held out a hand to help him up, smirking he grabbed my hand and yanked me down. yelping i was about to struggle to me feet when i felt lips on my neck, freezing i went completely still wondering what he would do next. "seeing you angry and feral is incredibly sexy, did you know that?"

not sure i heard him right i pulled back and studied his face spotting his darkened eyes i gasped slightly which quickly turned into a moan as his lip finally crashed against mine. it was hard and brutal and i needed it so bad, snarling i shoved him onto his back scrambling into his lap i pressed myself against him, swallowing his moan with a kiss. the crashing of bodies through the underbrush sent me into protective mode and my head whipped up snarl in place when i saw sam in wolf form looking very startled, blinking i looked down to see a wide eyed ash. rolling of him i rose to my feet again offering my hand, taking the offering i yanked him to his feet turning to sam i said "sam this is ash, ash this is sam, the shifter alpha"

nodding ash said "pleasure to meet you"

sam just dipped his head being in wolf form and all, smiling i pointed in the direction the vampires went in and said "there was three of them" grinning the wolves took off. leaving me and ash alone again, turning to face him i said "sooooooo" the drawn out word hung between us for a moment before we both lunged for the other again lips crashing together with renewed urgency.

 _ **xxxxxx Edwards pov xxxxxx**_

"so what do we do?"

"what do you mean 'what do we do?' what can we do we have a treaty with the shifters we can attack one of theirs, it would be war"

"we can't just leave her! she is a threat"

Carlisle and rose had been going at it for the last hour with rose insisting that we 'dealt with the threat' and Carlisle trying to explain that we can endanger the coven by going to war with the shifters especially if Bella's warning about the werewolves was accurate. stepping in i said "would you just give it up, neither of you are going to convince the other and we have more important things to worry about"

"oh yeah, what? we know what she is now and she is a threat all we have left to do is eliminate her or drive her off and then we are all good i don't see what else there is to do"

growling i said "these werewolves need to be dealt with we can't let these animals come here and damage the human population we could get blamed or discovered and we could end up in serious trouble with the volturie, so we need to take this warning seriously and decide on a course of action."

"why don't we go and speak to your old friends the volturie Carlisle? Aro still welcomes you yes and if we talk to them about this we can not be in too much trouble because we have consulted with them first."

blinking everyone myself included turned to look at jasper he didn't normally speak too much particularly in family meetings and that was both an incredible idea and the most he had ever spoken at a meeting. nodding we talked a bit more deciding on when to go and such before we all split up to pack and book flights and for rose and Emmet other things that had me desperately wishing i couldn't read minds.

mentally scrubbing my brain with soap, i tried to focus on the interactions i had witnessed between Bella and ash before they noticed me. they had seemed so carefree and relaxed with each other like either siblings or ...mates, that thought brought my brain to an abrupt halt, no surly not but it was there, it all fit especially ash's jealousy when he had called Bella his. grimacing i rubbed my head, while being immortal meant i couldn't get a headache my ability meant i was probably one of the few vampires to get even close being able to claim that achievement and it wasn't pleasant.

drifting to my room to spend the remaining time before we would fly out to voltera listening to some music, flowing down onto the couch i pressed play on my remote that controlled my stereo listening as Debussy started to play instantly reminding me of one of my first conversations with Bella.

 _ **xxxxxx unknown pov xxxxxx**_

shifting in the shadows i examined the pair laying in the grass filled clearing before me, the couple were tangled in an intimate embrace suggesting they were more than friends, the lack of cloths were another dead give away that something more than sleeping had occurred. taking note of everything i could about the pair including their scents i turned and loped back to my camp, dousing the small camp fire i dismantled the camp, scattering ashes so the place looked untouched.

disembarking i started on the three day run back to the main camp, pausing to hunt before i left i made sure i had a big meal as i didn't intend to stop before i reached the base.

 _ **xxxxxx bella pov xxxxxx**_

stretching i froze when i felt an arm on my waist pinning me down, suddenly images flash through my mind of what happened last night and a deep blush stained my cheeks. i can't believe we slept together and i bit him, shaking my head slightly i briefly pondered what the hell that had been about it had just felt so right like i had to do it, so i did. hearing a groan i looked over at ash who said "uh stop talking I'm trying to sleep here"

blinking i said "i didn't say anything i was thinking in my head"

"what no i heard you"

turning was now facing me looking at me curiously concentrating i thought 'can you here me now?' gaping his jaw hung loose as he nodded slowly, grinning i continued 'why don't you try? just concentrate on me and will what your thinking to me'

i watched his brow crease and then '...hear me now? god this is hard how did she do this, ugh. helllloooooo bella boo boo can you hear me yet hellloooo'

snorting i collapsed into a fit of giggles 'bella boo boo, were did that come from?'

flushing he muttered "uh nowhere" 'how do you think we can do this?'

frowning i glanced at the bite on his neck and said "i this this might be my fault"

"what how?"

'well when i bit you last night i drew blood and i think i might have created some kind of connection, maybe, I'm not sure i don't know a lot about my race as you know so its possible i initiated some kind of ritual of my people without realising. me bitting you was kinda instinctive like it had to happen it was weird but yeah i was slightly distracted at the time so you can't blame me right?' i knew i was babbling but i couldn't seem to shut my mental mouth up and the words just kept pouring out.

smirking he replied 'its fine i don't blame you, i am pretty distracting even if i do say so my self' grinning he flexed his arms and pouted slightly

laughing i shoved him hard sending him sprawling onto his back, climbing on top of him i leaned down close to his ear. breathing softly on the skin on his neck where i knew he was very sensitive i licked and nibbled my way up to his jaw slowly before pulling back and blowing on the now wet skin smirking at his barley audible moan i said "oh yes very distracting" before jumping to my feet to get dressed.

laughing at his dumbfounded expression i almost missed the mental thought 'i really love her' knowing i wasn't meant to hear that i didn't say anything just yanked my t-shirt on.

chucking ash's shirt at him i smirked and said "come on lover boy time to get dressed" blinking out of his daze he finally dragged himself up and started pulling on cloths.

leaving the woods we conversed mentally about what happened last night before things got so very distracting, including the visit from the three vampires, neither were sure what the three were doing here but we both knew it couldn't be good. when we reached the tree line i noted it was still very early relived i wouldn't be late for school we walked to my house and went about our normal routines as though we had spent the night in the house not the woods.

now dressed in clean cloths i descended into the kitchen fixing myself a bowl of lucky charms, i flopped down into a chair at the kitchen table. eyeing the clock i saw i still had an hour before school started pleased this would allow me to do some of the homework i had been set in class.

when ash had finally finished primping i was finished with my maths homework and we needed to leave soon, makings own bowl of cereal ash joined me at the table munching as he went. five minutes later and two empty bowls in the sink we were sat in my truck cruising up to the school, we only just flopped down into our english seats before the tardy bell rang. the teacher gave us a dirty look but couldn't do anything as we weren't technically late.

the lessons passed slowly but there was a recurring theme, a distinct lack of cullens.

* * *

 **um hey guys I'm so sorry about how ridiculously long has taken me to update i just got sidetracked by other stories and then i just lacked inspiration but recently i got a new laptop and so i have been typing non stop playing with my new toy I'm surprised i haven't worn the keys out yet um but yeah don't hate me , I'm sorry i hope you liked the bella ash fluff so yeah review please thanks xxxx**


End file.
